dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eun Hyuk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 은혁 / Eun Hyuk *'Nombre real:' 이혁재 / Lee Hyuk Jae *'Apodos: '''Monkey, Anchovy, Gem Adonis, Little Mermaid, Cockroach, Hallyu Star, Hyojjae, Hyukgoo, Jewel, Little Prince *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, DJ y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Peso:' 58kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Tigre *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia: Padres y una hermana mayor Lee Sora *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia: SJ Label' Dramas *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, cameo, ep 13) *Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) Invitado Musicales *Fame (2011) Programas de TV *The Dancer (jTBC4, 2018) *Master Key (SBS, 2017) *Barefoot Friends (SBS, 2013) *Super Junior's Foresight (MBC every1, 2010) *Let's Go Dream team Season 2 (KBS, 2009) *King of the Ring (MBC, 2009) *Star King (SBS, 2009) (anfitrión regular) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009) (anfitrión regular) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Super Junior Reality Survival Drama (Mnet, 2006) *M Countdown (Mnet, 2006) *Saturday is Coming (SBS, 2005) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss the Radio (2006) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *PYL Younique Album para Hyundai (2012). Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior *'Posición: '''Bailarín, rapero. **'Sub- Grupos:' Super Junior M, Super Junior H, Super Junior T y Super Junior D&E **'Posición: Bailarín, rapero. *'''Educación: **Dajok Elementary **School Dajok Elementary School **Hwasu High School (Transferido) Hagok High School **Paju University School of Performing and Visual Arts Department of Theater and Film **Chungwoon University Graduate School of Industrial Technology Management Department of Practical Music (Master's Program) *'Aficiones: '''Bailar y hacer deportes *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:' 2005 Super Junior primer album Super Junior 05 *'Habilidades:' Danza moderna, Piano, Composición. *'Mejor Amigo:' Donghae *'Mascota:' un perro pomerano llamado 'Choco'. *Nació en el hospital de la Universidad de Paju *Cuando era pequeño, soñaba con ser futbolista o cantante. *Cuando era joven, vivía en una casa en la que no había baño. Había unos baños públicos no muy lejos de su casa, así que utilizaba frecuentemente aquellos cuando lo necesitaba, el mismo artista ha expresado “Fue difícil vivir en aquella casa, pero no nos quejamos. No me gustaba ver a mis padres trabajar tan duro, ojalá lo hubiera hecho más fácil para ellos en casa. Estaba tan contento cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de comprarles una buena casa”. *Sus padres deseaban que su hermana fuera una celebridad en vez de él. *En 1999, cuando cumplió los catorce años, audicionó para la S.M Entertainment, a través de ''"Starlight Casting System", con su amigo de la infancia Xiah Junsu. Ambos trabajaron como un grupo de baile en la escuela primaria y salieron en los periódicos locales. Ambos eran bailarines bastante famosos en Ilsan en ese entonces. **A diferencia de Xiah Junsu, que fue seleccionado para firmar un contrato con la S.M luego de la primera audición, Eunhyuk no lo hizo hasta la segunda audición. Hizo una prueba de nuevo el año siguiente y finalmente fue seleccionado al mostrar sus habilidades con el rap y baile. *Para evitar la confusión con el comediante Lee Hyuk Jae, decidió no utilizar su nombre real, reemplazándolo con el nombre de Eunhyuk, que significa "plata". *Eunhyuk ha confesado que pensó en someterse a cirugía plástica cuando Super Junior hizo su debut, pero SM Entertainment le prohibió absolutamente someterse a una cirugía, no fue porque estuvieran en contra de la cirugía en sí, sino por lo que podría causar: "Siempre quise obtener cirugía plástica, pero mi compañía me prohibió hacerlo, dijeron que si me realizaban un procedimiento, terminaría teniendo que cambiar toda mi cara porque se vería incómodo". *Con Leeteuk es DJ de Super Junior: Kiss The Radio, un programa de radio de la KBS. *El 19 de abril de 2007, Eunhyuk fue hospitalizado por un accidente de coche cuando regresaba a casa después de la grabación del programa de radio Super Junior Kiss the Radio. Eunhyuk sólo sufrió heridas leves y fue dado de alta del hospital el 23 de abril. *En agradecimiento por lo dedicados y cariñosos que han sido sus padres, recibieron una casa de lujo en 2012 comprada por el propio artista. Eunhyuk preparó una fiesta de bienvenida a sus padres y sus compañeros de grupo también fueron a celebrar el evento. *El 10 de noviembre de 2012 IU accidentalmente publicó una foto personal con Eunhyuk de Super Junior en su cuenta de Twitter. La foto mostraba a IU en pijama y a Eunhyuk, quien al parecer no tenía camiseta. Aunque fue rápidamente eliminada, se convirtió en un gran tema en las noticias y comunidades online, las palabras “IU and Eunhyuk” fueron tendencia mundial en Twitter. Aunque hubo comentarios positivos de fans, también hubo muchas reacciones negativas hacia IU. En un comunicado oficial de LOEN Entertainment publicada en su cuenta de Twitter explicaron que La imagen fue tomada cuando Eunhyuk visitó a IU quien estaba muy enferma en ese entonces. IU accidentalmente reveló esta foto personal cuando estaba actualizando su cuenta de Twitter. Por último, IU y Eunhyuk han sido amigos cercanos y colegas desde el debut de IU. Por último la compañía ofreció disculpas tanto a los fans de IU como de Eunhyuk y Super Junior y pidieron humildemente no hacer supuestos o difundir rumores falsos basados en este error. *Eun Hyuk se ha alistado oficialmente en Chuncheon, en la provincia de Gangwon alrededor de las 12 p.m. el 13 de octubre del 2015. Después de completar su entrenamiento básico en las Fuerzas de Reserva 102, Eunhyuk realizará sus dos años de servicio militar como soldado en servicio activo. Eunhyuk es el tercer miembro de Super Junior que se alista este año, después de Shin Dong Hee y Sung Min, y el séptimo miembro en total. **El 12 de julio finalizó su servicio militar. *En los Battle Dance de Super Junior, es él quién realiza los bailes en solitario y en grupo. *Eunhyuk es el que más rapea en el grupo y también es uno de los bailarines principales. *Nunca gasta dinero, siempre hace que le inviten los demás. *Él y Ryewook son los más sentimentales dentro de Super Junior, se preocupa mucho por el resto. *Junto con Shindong, y Donghae, son los bailarines principales de Super Junior, algunas veces son los encargados de hacer la coreografía del grupo. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Wikipedia en Inglés *Twitter *Instagram Galería Eun Hyuk.jpg Eun Hyuk2.jpg Eun Hyuk3.jpg Eun Hyuk4.jpg Eun Hyuk5.jpg Eun Hyuk6.jpg Eun Hyuk7.jpg Eun Hyuk8.jpg Videografía STATION 희철X신동X은혁X솔라 '짬에서 나오는 바이브 (Charm of Life)' MV| Heechul & Shindong & Eunhyuk & Solar - Charm of Life Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:SJ Label